A Rose of Another Name
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: And now the Kurama/Sonya story! Sorry for the wait guys, but I have two stories to work on at the same time so it will be updated every OTHER day. Please bear with me in this and enjoy the chapters I put up. (Warning: In order to read this, you will have to read 'I See Fire in Your Eyes' to understand.) -TL S0nya- Rated Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, considering the next couple of chapters will be pretty much the same thing as the ones I plan on posting for Claiming the DragonHeart, there will be main differences to keep it from being the same story altogether, but they will be similar. **

**As a warning: Chapters with both Hiei and Kurama will end up like this, either ones from Kurama's point of view and the other being from Sonya's or visa versa. It adds depth to the story and it won't be exactly the same with different words. The ones where it's just Sonya/Kurama will be different from the ones with just Hiei/Sonya so please, sit tight and try to hold on for me -_-' I haven't done this before so I'm winging it at the moment.**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"Kurama!" Sonya screamed as she was carried off, his green eyes widening in shock at the fact she was being taken from his grasp. Without glancing at Hiei, he took off in the direction of the forest that they traveled in, intent on somehow getting her back. He didn't know, nor did he care to work a plan out. A plan would take too long, and during that time, the Demon could have carried her off and out of his life for longer than he wanted. Ducking his head slightly, he dodged low branches and tried to streach out his senses to reach her. Something that would alert him of where she was.

"Fox, she's somewhere in the DarkWood." Hiei grunted from his side, startling Kurama from his thoughts and twisting his head to study the Fire Demon. "She must have fell." He murmured thoughtfully before returning his attention to Hiei beside him. "Tell her to stay where she's at. The last thing she needs to do is wander around somewhere she doesn't know and end up getting lost." Hiei nodded and fell silent again, relaying the message to her as they sprinted through the trees. They heard the Demon ahead of them calling out her name, making his blood boil in sudden rage that nearly choked him with it's strength. It was rare for him to feel so angry, it cleared his head in a way he never thought possible, making it easier to see, easier to navigate the ancient trees around them in search of Sonya.

"Up ahead." Hiei grunted again, not much for talking at the moment and alerting Kurama of the tight anger he barely contained in his own voice. Without asking, they split off to circle the tree on each side, knowing she would try to run without knowing who it was. Just as Hiei crouched in front of the small hole to peer inside at her, she screamed and blasted him back with a powerful wave of ice, encasing half of his head and earning a growl of surprise from him. Standing at the ready, Kurama caught her in his arms as she attempted to flee, wrapping his arms tightly once she began to flail her arms and legs to get away. "Sonya, calm down!" He said sharply, trying to get her to listen to reason.

He saw the flash of pure panic in her eyes when she looked up, his heart ached to see it on her face and stared back down at her, eyes tight with worry. "Oh god, I shot Hiei." She murmured, spinning around to look at the shorter one in panic. Hiei stood back up as she spoke, turning to study her with his one good eye. To the practiced glance that Kurama threw at his friend, he saw momentary relief flicker in those red orbs before dying out into the usual, dry expression he always wore. As she pulled from his arms, Kurama let her go with hesitation, not wanting to releace her yet, her solid form being the only thing he knew would calm down his rage and allow him to keep an even temper at the moment.

While she and Hiei spoke, he felt himself tune out their words, simply watching as she reached up to touch his hand and let out a low breath to calm himself. She was fine, she was safe and with him once again, just as he managed to calm his breathing, he caught sight of the blood staining his sleeve and frowned at it, momentarily at a loss for what it could have came from before realization hit him. "Sonya-" His exclamation was cut off as she suddenly crumpled to the ground, her blood finally reaching the point where too much had flowed from her body.

Hiei glanced up at Kurama, his face finally free of ice as he blinked both eyes, then as he opened his mouth to ask the question, the smell hit his nose and he stared back down at her. "There's a gash in her side." He hissed suddenly, crouching down to see it closer, a hand moving forward to move the metal band around her waist to the side so he could see better. "It runs from the middle of her ribs to her hip. Get her back to the temple, fox. Genkai can take care of her." He stood back up, locking eyes with Kurama in a silent challenge. He knew what he wanted, and for once, Kurama wouldn't feel the need to stop him as he turned and vanished into the trees.

He wanted the bastard hunted down himself. If only so he could have a crack at giving him a reason to regret ever laying eyes on Sonya. Leaning down, he carefully picked her up and headed back to the temple, some small part of his mind alerting him of an odd occurrence, as if what happened didn't go right, as if something had split off the main path and created a fork and shifted to change direction. Shaking off the odd feeling, he hurried through the trees, all too aware of the blood slowly soaking into his clothing with each step. He had to get her somewhere safe and healed before too much damage was done.

* * *

Kurama sat in a chair beside Sonya's bed, hours after he finally reached the temple, soaked in blood and carrying a very limp and very pale Sonya to the others surprise and worry. Once he had her settled in a bed, everyone assaulted him with questions, what happened, why is she hurt, where was Hiei. Each and every one voiced only adding to his mental and physical exhaustion. Finally he told the he would explain everything in the morning once he knew she was alright and closed himself off in her room, away from the questioning glances and whispered thoughts.

Reaching over, he picked up her hand in both of his, staring at her face and silently willing her to open her eyes, he longed to see the deep, clear blue of them if only to tell him she was aware. At this point, she could wake up and tell him she wanted Hiei and he would be relieved. Genkai warned him she might not wake up this night or most of tomorrow for that matter, then went on to say she was a fighter and it was also likely she could wake hours from now instead of days. He didn't care, he wanted her there with him, he wanted to see her whole and healthy. Leaning his head down, he pressed his forehead to her hand he clasped tightly. "Wake up, Sonya." He whispered, ignoring the faint catch in his voice. "Wake up for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit slow and dry, but needed right now to continue the next chapter. Now remember: I won't update tomorrow! I will be updating my Hiei story 'Claiming the DragonHeart' tomorrow. Please be patient and please review, I need to know if I'm doing this right or not haha.**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

_Soft, something soft on my hand. A pillow? No, too warm, a blanket maybe. No, not even close. A face swam in her memory, of green eyes and easy smiles that hid deeper secrets. Ku... A frown pulled at the corners of her mouth as she struggled to regain the name, clasping at it desperately as it tried to slip between her fingers. Kurama, yes, that was it. It fit the face and the gentle manner she associated with it. Kurama held her hand.  
_

Slitting her eyes slightly, Sonya studied the brightly lit room cautiously, uncertain what to expect before landing on a mass of red hair beside her, a hand reaching out from it's tangle to clasp her hand as it's owner slept. It had to be uncomfortable, slumped over from the chair like that. He'd regret it the second he woke up to feel the pains in his back. Shifting slightly from the thought, she hissed softly at the pain lancing up her side. _Oh yea, I cut my side getting away. _She realized faintly, looking down at the point of her pain, hesitant to pull the covers aside and assess the damage.

"Sonya?" Kurama's sleepy voice broke through her thoughts, alerting him she woke up him up with her hiss. "It's alright, go sleep in your bed, Kurama." She soothed, trying to ease him as he struggled to sit up and winced at the grimace once it flashed across his face. "No no... No! You're awake!" He said suddenly, eyes bright, the clouds of sleep vanishing at once as he leaned closer, a hand brushing her forehead and running along the side of her face, delight shining in those green depths. "You're awake. Finally." He breathed, relief evident in every word before he sat back and simply stared at her.

"Yes, I'm awake. Shall we alert the news?" She asked, puzzled at his intensity and sudden excitement. She shifted again, gritting her teeth at the pain. "Does it still hurt?" He asked quickly, leaning forward again so he could probe gently at the spot, forcing out another pained hiss between her teeth. "I'll get Genkai. Don't... Don't move, alright?" Leaning forward, he grasped her hand again, one of his smiles flitting across his face before standing up and vanishing from the room, leaving her bewildered at his reaction.

Her confusion didn't last long, seconds after he left, there was a group of people squeezing into her small room, including Kurama and Genkai as they hovered at the edge of her bed, the other three, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Jinx all stood anxiously behind them, pressed against the wall or sitting in the chair as the other two examined her closely. "You've been out for three days, Girl." Genkai's pointed voice brought her back to her caretakers, blue eyes wide in shock as her words registered. "Yes, it was a close call." She added, almost to herself as she checked the bandage encasing her side closely. "Your bleeding has stopped and it looks like the wound has begun to close on it's own. Good thing too, I don't think anyone here is smart enough for stitches. Dimwit!" She said sharply, making Yusuke's head jerk up and look at her expectantly, his usual comeback absent as he waited.

"Get me more bandages, and bring something for her to eat, soup from last night probably. I doubt her stomach could hold anything else." With a nod, he hurried from the room, causing a smile to cross Sonya's face at his sudden determination. "I don't think I've ever seen him listen to what you had to say without complaining before." She murmured to the old woman, earning a wry smile in return from her. "It's a novelty, but one I don't think will last long." She answered back in her usual sarcastic tone, already peeling the bandage back to assess the damage fully.

Once it was revealed, Sonya couldn't stop the horrified intake of breath. A long, ragged wound from the center of her ribs all the way down to the top of her hipbone oozed blood onto the clean sheet beneath her. Genkai ignored her reaction and bent forward to study it. "We might need Yukina for this one. A bit out of my usual." She muttered, mostly to herself as she prodded around the edge of it, making Sonya wince and grip the blanket tightly. Looking up, she caught Kurama's worried gaze and offered a reassuring smile to him. "It's fine, really. I think mostly seeing it is the worst part." She said softly so only he could hear, only instead of soothing him, the tightness around his eyes grew worse.

_Well, that went perfectly. Anything else you want to tell him and make the poor guy feel worse? _She snapped at herself, sighing inwardly and closing her eyes so she didn't have to see his expression anymore, trying to ignore the stabbing pain from each prod the old woman did. Why did she have to poke at it? It's not like poking will heal it! Honestly, how much sense does she have? Finally Yusuke returned and handed the bandages over to Genkai so she could wrap it back up, earning a few groans and muttered insults under her breath, causing several grins around her with each one.

"I'll get a hold of Koenma and see about having Yukina heal it up for you." The old woman muttered, lost in her own thoughts while walking out of the room and leaving the rest to gather around Sonya. "We thought you were a goner for sure!" Kuwabara burst out finally, sitting at the edge of her bed across from Kurama and patted her shoulder clumsily, awkward around her even then. "Yeah, you had no color in you whatsoever when Kurama showed up. I think all of it was on his clothes at that point." Yusuke chipped in, placing a warm bowl in her hands so she could sip the soup inside while they spoke.

Looking over the rim of her bowl, she studied Kurama while he picked at the blanket in front of him. Obviously unsure if he should say anything that might remind her why she was bleeding. "Hey..." She murmured, setting the bowl aside and reaching over to still his hand with her own. "Don't get upset. Really, I'm fine. I'd have probably been dead if you weren't there." She added, a small frown on her face before focusing back on his face once he turned it up to look at her again. Reaching up, she stroked the small 'V' between his eyebrows she knew meant he was worried about something.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine, I'm here and in one piece." She murmured, suddenly aware of the stares the others were giving the two of them and turned to look at their amused and surprised faces with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" Yusuke grinned and lounged on his side, propping his head up with his hand and waved the other at the two of them. "Oh no, keep going." Before she could even contemplate violence, Jinx's voice cut in and clapped her hands to get attention. "Alright you two, out. Come on, it's obvious they have things to talk about. Now get moving." She snapped, yanking on Yusuke's foot to slide him off the bed and leaning over to grab Kuwabara's arm to haul him to his feet. "Out out out."

As she herded them towards the door, Jinx looked back at Sonya and Kurama, a wide grin on her face as she winked. "Good to see you awake, Sonya." Before shutting the door and leaving the two of them alone once more. "Well, that was a bit..." Sonya laughed awkwardly, dropping her hand back down onto her lap and trying to look anywhere but him in embarrassment. "Very Jinx, yes." He finished, an awkward laugh of his own drawing her attention despite herself. "She's been harassing Genkai about getting you healed while you were asleep." He added, his green eyes flicking up to her face, a slight smile appearing at the memory.

"I don't doubt it, she's pushy when she wants to be." Sonya laughed again and leaned her head back against the headboard, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at Kurama once more. "Thanks for being here when I woke up. I don't know what I'd have done if I was alone to be honest. Probably tried to get up and ruin whatever it is that the old woman did to my side." A flicker of emotion rose and died in his eyes before she could decide what it was as he reached over and brushed his hand across her cheek. "I was worried. Genkai said you should be fine, but I wasn't sure... There was so much blood, I wasn't sure about anything to be honest." He said quietly, his admission of fear taking her by surprise.

"Well..." She yawned suddenly, worn out by everything during the past half hour and groaned to herself. "I can assure you, I've lost more blood before and lived." She trailed off, her head slipping down onto her shoulder, her soft breathing alerting Kurama she had fallen asleep and gently laid her back down on the bed with a low sigh. Hiei had better hurry up, or he'd do some hunting himself here soon. Settling himself back down in the chair, he picked up her hand and returned to his usual activity over the past few days, watching over her as she slept and keeping an eye on the window for a familiar figure to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

_'I've been waiting.' His face loomed, attractive and horrible at the same time in the gloom that surrounded the two of them. Wasn't that how it always turned out? Something so wonderful had to have something awful nearby or in it to make such beauty. Colorful flowers are normally poisonous or had long, wicked thorns on them. Bright animals of all types were usually protected by something along the same lines. But this face, his beauty didn't induce some protective nature, no, it stemmed from a horrible inner self, his soul, if he had one even, was as dark as the deepest cave. No light danced in those eyes, dead almost, they held no spark of life. Only hate for anything that he didn't deem perfect._

_'I am no a patient man, little Star.' His voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the vivid dream she was in. 'You aren't a man at all.' She snapped, emboldened by the fact he couldn't harm her anymore than he already had. Her dreams were always nightmares, what was one more? 'So you've said before. If I remember right, I changed that thought fairly quickly.' He said idly, hands tucked into their respective pockets in the suit he wore. He always did have an odd attraction to human clothes. It irritated and made her curious at the same time. Perhaps once he was a man, but no more. Whatever darkness he surrounded himself with ate away what made him good once upon a time._

_'I don't care what you say or think in that fucked-up head of yours, I'm not yours, I will never be yours. So just stop acting like it.' Sonya snapped, arms folding across her chest as she shifted to her other foot and narrowed her eyes in his direction. 'It seems the two years apart have given you a bit more of the bite you once had, little Star. It shall make breaking you all the more sweeter.' He crooned, his voice taking on a sickening tone of gentleness, the contrast between his words and voice sending a shiver up her spine as he walked closer. 'I cannot wait to hear those lovely screams again. My whip has been waiting for you.'_

_Looking up at his face, Sonya refused to move as he towered over her smaller form, a hand reaching up to stroke her face only to be knocked aside by an angry swipe of her own. 'Don't touch me, you freak.' She hissed, bristling with anger while she stared at his face, searching for something in those eyes to give him away, hesitation, fear, anger even. But nothing reflected back with her face, dead pools of blackness was all she saw. 'Oh how I've missed that voice.' He breathed, closing his eyes momentarily, as if to savor the sound. 'But I will not wait any longer. Warn your friends if you must. That fox of yours had best be aware I will not come alone again. Now run along, little Star. I will be waiting.'_

Jerking awake, Sonya took in a deep breath, trying to calm the trembling that worked through her body, unaware of anything around her while his last words echoed in her head. It wasn't his first nocturnal visit to her, but it was the first since she somehow got away from him two years ago. Even now, after so many memories had begun to appear, she still couldn't remember how. Frowning slightly, once more, she worked over what she remembered and compared them to when she first woke up in the hospital two years ago. A blank space that was nearly three months between the crash, loosing her parents and waking up with Jinx holding her hand. Nothing came forward, nothing offered any information how she got away, nothing at all.

Sighing slightly, she slid her legs out of the bed and went to stand only to grow dizzy and fall back onto her rump with a huff of surprise. Of course, she had been asleep how long? It shouldn't surprise her that her legs were a little uncooperative. If anything, she should be surprised they even listened to her orders to move. With a determined scowl, she pushed herself up again and stumbled towards the door, intent on finding Kurama and passing on the message He had told her. They needed to be prepared, she needed to work on her training once more, but with Hiei gone, she wasn't sure how.

"Cross each bridge as you get to them, Sonya. Don't plan ahead, or you might find the next bridge broken and unable to cross as quickly as you hoped." She said softly, quoting one of her father's favorite statements. It was the one she knew the best because she had always gotten ahead of herself as a child. Always trying to go faster, trying to get the job done quicker only to have the entire thing take longer because of one thing she didn't plan for that ruined one thing or another. "One step at a time, that a girl." A small smile hovered around her lips as she heard his voice echo her spoken words inside her head. "Miss you, Daddy. Wish you were here, you were so much better at planning for things than I was."

Turning the corner, she paused to catch her breath, ears straining for any sound that might alert her of where the heck everyone was and frowned at the silence that answered her. "Must be outside..." She sighed, not caring that she spoke to herself and if anyone saw her. It wouldn't be the first time someone did after she finally found her voice again. Turning towards the front doors, she walked slowly, trying to keep her balance while not trying to look like she was about ready to fall over at any moment. "Right, come on then. Open the door." Sonya groaned to herself, not anticipating the heavy doors ahead of her and rested her head against the wall beside her.

With a soft grunt, she pushed herself away and towards the handles, pulling them open with a forced burst of energy, stumbling out into the sunlight and nearly failing to regain her balance while one hand drifted up to shade her eyes. "Hey! Will you stop treating me like a stupid girl and just fight me already! I'm getting sick of the easy treatment!" Jinx's voice drifted towards her, earning a wry smile. One thing her friend complained about nearly every day was the fact whenever she went against Kuwabara, he never tried to hurt her if he could get away with it. Dodging her attacks and staying out of her reach for a majority of the time.

While Yusuke on the other hand had no qualms to attacking her with his full force, making Jinx dodge and roll so often she never got a chance to work in an attack of her own. Shaking her head slightly, she slowly walked down the steps, making her way towards the distant figures with an easy lope across the grass, her energy slowly returning to her with each step she took. "You look better." A soft, familiar voice sounded from her side, a hand reaching over to brush her arm slightly as he spoke. "I'm a bit surprised myself. I felt weak as hell inside the temple, but once I stepped out on the grass, I felt great." She said just as quietly, twisting her head to look up at Kurama's face with a wry smile.

His smile flickered for a moment, so quick she wasn't sure if she even saw it happen. "It could be the air." He said evasively, green eyes moving away from her face and towards where Jinx trained with Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Yea... I was thinking the same thing." Sonya frowned before turning to look in the same direction, trying to work over whatever it was he tried to avoid only to be jarred from her thoughts with the sudden memory of her dream. "Oh shit! I completely forgot." She gasped, coming to a sudden stop and gaping at Kurama at her own stupidity. "He came, talked to me in my dream... He's coming back, this time with more people. Kurama, I need to get my energy back, I need to train right now." She said quickly, her words coming out in a long stream as she rushed to get it all out.

He stared at her in quiet surprise before reaching over and gripping her shoulders lightly. "Easy, easy, Sonya. You are in no shape to train." He admonished, his eyes locking onto her's as he spoke. "we'll protect you, you don't have to worry about it." His voice took on a slight edge, barely there in his words. "No no no, I have to train, I have to fight, I'm not standing back and letting everyone else get hurt because of me." She argued, head shaking from side to side before he finished speaking. "I need to train, and if you won't help me, then I'll go to Genkai or the other two. But I am going to train, now will you help me, or am I going to ask someone else?"

Planting her hands on her hips, she stared at him with a challenge in her eyes, daring him to say no, daring him to try and treat her like someone that needs to be protected, someone that can't fight for herself. With a low sigh, Kurama shut his eyes and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Sonya, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, now are you going to help me or not?" She cut in, not wanting to her another of his excuses, a hand coming up and slashing the air between the two of them to signify she didn't want to hear anymore. "Yes, I will help you." He finally agreed, not looking at her, but rather over her shoulder, to keep from seeing that hard light in her eyes. "But not today, you need to eat, regain your strength. Tomorrow I will." He added, eyes locking onto her's with a challenge of their own in them, daring her to argue again. "Fine..." Sonya agreed stiffly, turning around and marching back towards the temple without another word, leaving behind a rather frustrated and mentally tired Kurama.


End file.
